Solo dejate amar ::
by sakura-kine
Summary: ¿Por cuanto tiempo mas tendre que buscarte? Te necesito y se que tu a mi, se que todo es mentira y que aun sigues en este mundo, por favor solo esperame que juro que te encontrare.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui una mas, un fic que se me ocurrio hace poco.**

**originalmente era un ShizNat pero me enamore de esta serie, espero les guste.**

**Ni uno de los personajes me pertenece (aunk me encantaria xD)**

* * *

:: Prologo ::

Secuestrada, me habían secuestrado en mi propio departamento, a media noche y mientras dormía, claro, esa era la única forma de que lograran tal hazaña pues mis padres habían insistido en entrenarme en múltiples disciplinas marciales, obvio que no quisieran enfrentarme, inmovilizada, amordazada, segada y vestida únicamente con mi pijama fui introducida brutalmente en lo que según creo yo fue una furgoneta, no estoy segura, entre gritos y amenazas se me ordeno no hacer ningún ruido y quedarme quieta o mi integridad personal estaría en riesgo, sin mas obedecí, el camino se torno largo, había perdido el sueño, mi cuerpo temblaba un poco por el miedo infundido, me sentía un poco cohibida, mi cuerpo me dolía tras ser maltratado en el proceso del secuestro, seguramente a la mañana siguiente aparecerían moretones, pero eso no me importaba del todo, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, sentía miedo de mi porvenir, era obvio que pedirían rescate, mas no sabia si después de cobrarlo me liberarían, enfrascada en mis pensamientos recordé mis días de inmensa felicidad, aquellos hermosos días de mi niñez donde solía jugar sin importarme nada mas, recordé mis compañeros de juego de por esos años, no eran muchos, pero todos, como eventualmente sucedía, solo eran mis amigos por mera conveniencia para sus padres, pero de los pocos amigos que tuve estuvo ella, mi amada One-sama, la razón por la cual había emprendido aquel viaje que me había alejado de casa, la razón era para encontrarla a ella.

Mientras el automóvil recorría las calles la desesperación y la incertidumbre abordaban mi cuerpo, sentía miedo y angustia recorrer cada centímetro de mi organismo, miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente, no quería morir sin haberla encontrado a ella, mi amada Misaka One-sama. Cuando el auto se detuvo no pude evitar el que mi cuerpo se tensara, sentí como me levantaban bruscamente de mi lugar y me llevaban a los interiores de algún edificio, casa o donde sea que me retendrían en contra de mi voluntad. Caminamos un par de metros, dimos algunas vueltas, bajamos unas escaleras de madera según sentían mi pies y de ahí me lanzaron a lo que según yo era un futon.

Recostada en ese lugar cavile en lo que había sucedido, no entendía el como habían entrado a mi departamento, tenia el mas riguroso sistema de alarma de ultima generación, tenia un entrenamiento tipo ninja de elite que incluso habría detectado cualquier sonido irregular en mi casa, mi sueño era ligero y mi recamara era prácticamente una habitación del pánico, el edificio donde estaba mi departamento era casi como una estación militar, era vigilado casi las 24 horas del día por ex militares de alto rango.

El lugar se sentía frio, húmedo y con poca ventilación, olía a moho y polvo, solo el futon parecía estar seco y limpio. Me relaje un poco me trate de acomodar mi cuerpo en aquel lugar para intentar dormir un poco, mis intentos fueron en vano, ya sea por lo incomodo que era dormir atada de pies y manos o por los gritos que se escuchaban en la parte superior y que yo no había notado hasta el momento, no entendía la mayoría de lo que decían, a lo mucho alcance a entender que discutían por no avisarle a alguien sobre mi secuestro, que lo que habían hecho traería consecuencias con una tal Touma-sama, el que asumí seguramente seria su jefe, de ahí no entendí absolutamente nada; resignada a que no podría dormir el resto de la noche me perdí en mis recuerdos tal como lo había hecho antes.

En mi mente rememore el día que la conocí, tenia tan solo 6 años de edad mi vida en el colegio Tokiwadai no era demasiado interesante, era toda una monotonía el entrar al edificio y ser observada con benevolencia, como si de la realeza se tratara, no lo niego, mis padres eran y siguen siendo asquerosamente ricos, por ello todos los estudiantes me trataban como si fuese alguien inalcanzable, en una escuela de ricos era sumamente difícil destacar, pero yo, Kuroko Shirai era reconocida como la chica cuyos padres eran 10 veces mas ricos que los demás, siempre me importo muy poco este hecho, trataba de hacerme de amigas por cualquier método menos excusándome en le dinero de mis padres, era extremadamente fastidioso el que las chicas se acercaran a mi solo por conveniencia, y es por ello que quizá era algo reservada por esos tiempos, algo sumamente diferente a como soy ahora. Después de 2 meses de ardua batalla por fin encontré dos amigas que no me trataban como su superior, Kazari Uiharu y Ruiko Saten, un par sin igual, ambas un año menores que yo, aun asistían al jardín de infantes, el cual estaba en la planta baja, solo nos veíamos a la hora del almuerzo y en los múltiples recesos, era sumamente divertido pasara tiempo con ellas, no me importaba el hecho de que fuesen menores que yo, simplemente eso pasaba a segundo plano, además solo era un año, no importaba la edad, pasado medio año ya éramos las mejores amigas, nunca nos separábamos en estudiábamos siempre juntas, les ayudaba en lo que no entendían y ellas me hacían compañía en mis largas horas de soledad sin mis padres. Incluso en las vacaciones de invierno las pasamos juntas, todo era normal entre nosotras, no éramos mas que tres niñas pequeñas jugando y riendo.

Al entrar de nuevo a la escuela es cuando la conocí, una nueva alumna de intercambio había ingresado a la institución, los primeros días me quede observándola, era algo reservada, tenia un toque misterioso que me hacia querer saber de ella, y sin darme cuenta comencé a perseguirla cada que había recesos, note lo atlética que era, se le daban bien los deportes, me entere por los profesores que sus notas eran las mas altas de los de su curso y que probablemente sus conocimientos erran superiores a los de los profesores, no era muy sociable, pero eso se debía a su posición social, su familia era igual de poderosa que la mia, heredera única y legitima de Mizaka Inc., la princesa Misaka Mikoto. Ella al igual que yo era asediada por miles de chicas quienes intentaban ser sus amigas por conveniencia. Una de esas veces en que la seguía presencie una situación algo reveladora. Era pleno receso y ella se encontraba junto con una chica en los alrededores de los jardines, yo me ocultaba en las ramas de un árbol tal cual ninja encubriéndose.

No me interesa la amistad convenenciera que me propones, si es tu deseo seguirme solo por razones tan vanas pierdes tu tiempo. – dijo sin tomarle importancia a la mirada de admiración de la joven que la acompañaba.

Pero Misaka-sama, yo solo quiero su amistad. – respondió la chica en tono de suplica.

No, tu no quieres mi amistad, tu lo que quieres es que tu padre se coree con el mio, amistad por conveniencia, eso es lo que quieres. – dijo tajante mirándola con cierta repudia.

Misaka-sama, por favor, sea mi amiga. – suplicaba la chica con lagrimas falsas en los ojos, lo que pareció conmover un poco el corazón de la castaña heredera de los Misaka.

Yo… - se veía a leguas el hecho de que heredera cedería, lo que no logre soportar así que intervine.

Deja tus teatros Tenjo-san. – comente sentada en la rama del árbol llamando la atención de las presentes, la chica me miro con fastidio y la nueva alumna con algo de sorpresa.

Que sorpresa verla por estos lugares Shirai-sama. – comento entre dientes la joven Tenjo.

Que no te engañe su actuación Misaka-san, Tenjo es hija de Afumi Sagaku, la mejor actriz de toda la ciudad, obvio que su hija sepa actuar. – dije mientras miraba retadoramente a la joven Tenjo.

Así es como empezó todo, desde ese momento One-sama empezó a compartir sus tiempos con nosotras, nos convertimos en sus Kohais y nosotras a ella en nuestra One-sama, solo a nosotras nos permitía llamarla así. Cuando las chicas conocieron a Misaka one-sama casi se desmayan, no entendían como es que la ya famosísima Misaka-sama ahora estaba frente a ellas sonriéndoles amablemente. Esta de mas decir que Misaka-sama se llevo mas que bien con las pequeñitas del ultimo curso de preescolar, ella consideraba que no importaba la edad, siendo dos años mayor que ellas se llevaban de maravilla, cabe destacar que lo que las unió mas fue su gusto por las cosas que se consideraban de pequeños, juguetes y cosas por el estilo, One-sama era todavía una niña en su interior pese a tener que comportarse como una joven refinada, era algo orgullosa, un poco boba, pero era todo un encanto, hacia lo que fuera por vernos sonreír y casi medio mataba a quienes nos hicieran llorar. Para cuando el año termino nosotras 4 éramos el cuarteto de amigas mas envidiadas de toda la escuela, pero eso no nos importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Resulto que nuestros padres ya se conocían de años atrás, al parecer había un lazo invisible que nos unía a los Shirai con los Misaka, resulto que la abuela de One-sama había sostenido una relación con la mia, cosa que no entendíamos por ese entonces, al menos yo juraba que aquella relación de la que nuestros padres nos hablaron había sido solo amistad, pero no, cuando nos enteramos Misaka-sama se había puesto colorada hasta las orejas, insistí toda una semana preguntándole el porque hasta que se canso y me explico, la relación de nuestras abuelas había sido amorosa, de pareja, lo que hiso que, al igual que One-sama, me sonrojara a morir, y empeoro cuando nos enteramos de que nosotras éramos la viva imagen de nuestras abuelas, de eso porque vimos una foto de ellas jutas, vestidas con el uniforme de Tokiwadai abrazadas frente al lago de la escuela, en esa foto las abuelas tenían alrededor de 15 años, supe así que One-sama se vería hermosa cuando creciera y que me hubiese encantado estar ahí para tenerla solo para mi.

Pero el destino es cruel, demasiado para mi gusto, de no ser por aquel incidente ahora yo estaría con One-sama. Fue un día como cualquiera, regresábamos de la escuela como lo hacíamos todos los días, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, al separarnos para ir a nuestras casas sentí lago extraño en el ambiente, un miedo incomprensible recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar, One-sama se percato de ello y me abrazo como sabiendo que eso necesitaba para clamarme, y así era, no paso mucho tiempo para que mis nervios se calmaran y regresara a la normalidad, One-sama me dejo en casa y se retiro enseguida, yo me quede en casa con un sentimiento extraño a la espera de que lo que fuese a pasar sucediera de una vez.

Una llamada, eso basto para que mis lagrimas se derramaran nuevamente en ese fatídico día; mi llanto trascendió de un recuerdo a la realidad, haciéndome regresar a la realidad de donde estaba, confinada a un lúgubre lugar completamente inmovilizada, con la cara llena de lagrimas por el solo hecho de haber recordado lo que yo creí en un principio fue la muerte de mi amada One-sama.

Nuevamente escuche mas peleas entre los miembros del secuestro, ahora podía oírlos mas claramente, el tono de voz me indicaba que había por los menos un par de mujeres, ellas eran las que tenían miedo de que su jefe se enfadara por el secuestro, mi secuestro, el cual al parecer no había sido consultado con el.

¡Acaso se volvieron locos! Un secuestro sin autorización de Touma-sama, como se les ocurrió semejantes estupidez. – grito una de las mujeres.

Oh vamos, el no regresara hasta dentro de 2 semanas, no podíamos esperar tanto, además era una oportunidad única, no todos los días Shirai Kuroko, heredera de los Shirai se adentra en una ciudad sin sus guardaespaldas. – comento uno de los tantos hombres.

Un secuestro, sin autorización del jefe, es la mas grande estupidez que e escuchado en mi vida, a nosotras no nos involucren, nos largamos de aquí, cuando el jefe venga díganle que estamos fuera de la ciudad hasta el otro mes, adiós. – dijo otra de las chicas y enseguida escuche un gran portazo, lo que significaba que ahora yo era la única mujer en aquel lugar.

Y ya no escuche nada, solo silencio, supe así que todos se habían retirado a descansar, quise hacer uso de mis habilidades de escapista, aun sabiendo que si me descubrían pagaría las consecuencias necesitaba salir de ese apuro lo antes posible, no quería perder tiempo, estaba en esa ciudad por un solo motivo, encontrar a mi amada One-sama, y esta situación solo me retrasaba. Realice toda una odisea para desatarme de mis ataduras, pero fue inútil, apenas y podía moverme.

Resignada me quede en aquella incomoda posición recordando cada momento feliz que había pasado en compañía de mi amada One-sama. Llege a tal punto de mis recuerdos que sin querer recordé como había empezado mi búsqueda, por ese entonces muchos me dijeron que estaba obsesionada, que debía desistir de algo tan absurdo, que la heredera de los Misaka había fallecido y que nada lo iba a cambiar, pero yo sabia que no era así, conocía tan perfectamente a mi One-sama que en el momento que vi aquel cuerpo supe que no era ella. Y entonces lo recordé, en mi mente rememore mis 15 años de edad, y el día en que aclare mis sentimientos, siempre creí que mi cariño por mi amada One-sama era solo eso, cariño y aprecio, incluso podría decir que había admiración, muchos lo llamaron obsesión por un recuerdo, pero Saten y Uiharu lo llamaron amor verdadero, lo que me desconcertó demasiado, tarde todo un mes en aclararme después de eso, mi cariño que se había vuelto obsesión ahora era amor, amaba a mi One-sama, mas que una amiga, mas que una hermana, mas que todo en el mundo, es por ello que me había enfrascado en su búsqueda desde que descubrí de su falso fallecimiento, es por ello que cuando pequeña siempre me sonrojaba cuando sus ojos me miraban dulcemente, es por ello que aun en mi inocencia le hice prometer que cuando creciéramos seria mi novia.

Con ese cálido recuerdo en mi corazón me deje llevar al reino de los sueños, donde nada de eso había pasado y siempre veía a mi nada Misaka One-sama junto a mi, esperando así el fatídico amanecer donde siempre era arrebatada de los brazos de la chica de la que me enamore. Habían pasado tan solo 12 años desde que me había enfrascado en la búsqueda de mi amada One-sama, y aun pese a todo ese tiempo no me había resignado a perderla, no cuando la sentía muy cerca de mi.

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento, me confinare a mis otros fics k los tengo un poco abandonados.

agradesco comentarios y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Destino :::**

_Ya han pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que la vi, ella siempre tan sonriente llenándome de vida cada uno de mis días, sacándome de la monotonía que era mi existencia, limpiando mis lagrimas con sus besos y curando cada una de mis heridas; cada noche al descansar solo logro pensar en ella, en esa frágil niña de hermosos ojos que siempre me miraban con amor, en mis noches de desvelo por causa de mi vocación imagino como hubieran sido mis días junto a ella, quizá si no hubiera pasado lo que paso seguramente ahora estaría en la universidad junto a ella, y mis amados padres seguirían con vida._

_Ya han pasado varios años desde que su recuerdo me persigue día y noche, pero no me desagrada, al contrario, me gusta._

La figura de una joven chica que escribía casi en plena oscuridad cerro el pequeño libro que guardaba sus mas profundos sentimientos y lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio bajo llave, se levanto de su asiento, apago la pequeña lámpara que apenas alumbraba el escritorio donde antes se había apoyado al escribir y salió de la habitación. Fuera de ella se escuchaba el escándalo de todos los días, sus labios formaron una clara mueca de fastidio y camino rumbo a lo que era la gran fiesta de todas las noches desde que había regresado a esa ciudad. Ataviada con un elegante y sexy vestido negro, unas envidiables zapatillas acorde con su vestimenta, su característico antifaz negro con detalles en plata y su larga cabellera castaña, camino por los pasillos sin prisa, sin expresión, sin ánimos de permanecer en esa fastidiosa fiesta que su jefe se empeñaba en realizar cada noche con tal de guardar la apariencias ante la sociedad.

Al entrar al salón medio mundo guardo silencio, la música siguió su curso mientras ella bajaba cada uno de los peldaños de la gran escalera, las mujeres la envidiaban y los hombres la deseaban, aquella mujer misteriosa de la cual nadie sabia su nombre real era simplemente inalcanzable para todos los presentes, no solo por el hecho de ser la mano derecha del dueño de la mansión donde se realizaban las fiestas, sino por que no importaban los cumplidos que hombres y mujeres le dedicaran ella simplemente los ignoraba y se dedicaba a su trabajo, custodiar a su jefe. Y así era cada noche desde que había regresado a aquella ciudad, entre fiestas llenas de personas hipócritas que solo la observaban por su misteriosa esencia y su estructural figura.

Y aquella noche no seria diferente a las demás, desde que había puesto un pie en aquella ciudad siempre hacia lo mismo todo el tiempo, buscarla, buscar con la mirada a aquella chica con la que soñaba cada noche desde hacia ya 12 años atrás, pero pese a las fiestas realizadas cada noche desde las ultimas 3 semanas pareciera que la tierra se hubiese tragado cada aspecto de ella y de todos sus allegados, aun así la joven conocida como "Silver" no perdía la esperanza de reencontrarse con alguna de sus amigas o compañeras de a infancia.

Su jefe estaba enterado de todo lo que le pasaba a Silver, ellos eran casi como una pareja, al menos eso creían todos los de la organización, pese a que el estaba casado muchos rumoraban que entre la reservada Silver y el feje había algo mas que amistad, el sabia de antemano que aquello solo era chismorreo de sus subordinados, sabia que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a preguntarle a Silver sobre ese asunto, y él estaba consiente de que nadie se atrevería siquiera a insinuárselo a el. Pero aun pese a todo, él si sentía algo mas que amistad pro su amada mano derecha, pero dada la situación de ambos era ilógica la posibilidad de que ambos terminaran juntos, en primera el estaba casado y en segunda, Silver tenia inclinación por las mujeres, aunque no estaba seguro de eso ultimo, pues solo se valía de sospechas cada que atrapaba a Silver observando minuciosamente a todas las chicas del lugar.

Esa noche su mano derecha parecía mas distante de lo usual, algo que lo incomodaba en cierto aspecto, varias veces le pregunto el porque de su comportamiento, pero ella lo evadía diciendo que eran cosas personales, lo que significaba que no importara quien preguntara ella no respondería. Esta por su parte no estaba distraída por asuntos sin importancia, simplemente esa misma noche había encontrado a un par de personas que le recodan un poco a su niñez. Sin decir nada se alejo de su jefe, ya había analizado a cada persona del lugar y estaba mas que segura de que nada le pasaría a su jefe, con esto en mente fue donde las chicas que desde las vio por primera vez la dejaron inquieta. Estando a unos metros de ellas sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho, hacia tanto tiempo que no las veía que prácticamente quería llorar, intento tranquilizarse y termino por acercárseles fingiendo que no las conocía.

Buenas noches señoritas. – las saludo sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho desde hacia 12 años atrás. – espero estén disfrutando de la velada. – comento feliz al ver las cálidas sonrisas de aquellas jóvenes.

Así es. – respondió una joven de larga cabellera oscura.

Es todo un honor el que la famosa Silver-sama nos comparta un poco de su tiempo. – comento con ojos ilusionados la de cabellera corta.

¿Famosa? . – pregunto desconcertada pues no tenia ni idea de lo que todos pensaban de ella desde su primera aparición ante la sociedad.

Si, Silver-sama es famosa entre la sociedad de ex alumnas de Tokiwadai. – comento la chica de larga cabellera, al escuchar aquel nombre Silver tembló por dentro, jamás pensó que su reputación de noble sobrepasara su mascara.

Que interesante. – comento aun sorprendida. – ¿Podrían contarme mas de eso mientras damos un pequeño paseo? . – pregunto mientras hacia ademan de salir al jardín trasero. – estoy segura que encontraran los jardines de mi señor sumamente hermosos. – diciendo esto el trío desapareció de la vista de todos los invitados.

El jardín sin duda era sumamente hermoso, había rosales por todos lados, fuentes de querubines y un singular quiosco en medio de todo el lugar, la noche era hermosamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna y era cubierta por un hermoso manto de estrellas que dejaron sin aliento al trío de jóvenes chicas, hacia tanto tiempo que Silver no se relajaba, tanto que casi olvida que tenia compañía. El trío converso un buen rato de cosas sin importancia, hablaron de su vida en la ciudad y del como habían llegado a ser invitadas a la mansión del feje de Silver. Curiosamente las jóvenes se sentían algo que las unía fuertemente a la joven de larga cabellera castaña, congeniaron tan bien que pronto los minutos se volvieron horas. Pasadas las 4 de la madrugada las jóvenes prácticamente caían de sueño, Silver amablemente les ofreció dormir por esa noche en su habitación, estas aceptaron gustosas y el trío de jóvenes mujeres se prepararon para descansar en los aposentos de la castaña.

Silver les presto un par de sus pijamas a las chicas, la habitación de esta poseía una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que las tres descansaran plenamente, ella quería pasar tiempo de calidad con esas chicas, pero si no era el deseo de estas simplemente no podría, así que les pregunto si debía quedarse a hacerles compañía o retirarse a otra habitación, ellas se miraron mutuamente para después sonreírle a la joven mujer dándole a entender que por ellas no había problema en que se quedara, Silver entro al baño a cambiarse, curiosamente no se quito el antifaz, se coloco su pijama negra favorita y se recostó en una de las orillas de la cama sin un vestigio de cansancio en su rostro.

Uiharu, ¿crees que Kuroko One-chan este bien?. – pregunto la de larga cabellera oscura a su compañera, tras el nombramiento de la chica Silver sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Eso espero, Satén-chan, hace mucho que no la vemos. – respondió la chica con tono melancólico. Ante esto ultimo Silver se incorporo un poco.

Disculpen la intromisión, pero…. ¿Quién es Kuroko?. – pregunto la joven del antifaz con voz temblorosa.

Es una amiga que conocemos desde el jardín de infantes, es la hija única de los Shirai. - respondió Uiharu aun con tono melancólico.

No la vemos desde hace casi 2 años, se graduó antes de la escuela por sus excelentes notas y le perdimos la pista, lo único que sabemos es que esta en búsqueda de una meta sin sentido. – dijo totalmente decaída Saten.

¿Una meta sin sentido? ¿A que se refieren? .- pregunto en completo shock Silver.

Si, desde hace 12 años esta buscando el paradero de alguien que ya murió, es una meta sin sentido. – el tono de voz de Saten fue suficiente para crear un espantoso silencio que no desapareció en un buen rato.

Debió amar con locura a aquella persona. – dijo entristecida la joven enmascarada.

Así es, nosotras también quisimos mucho a esa persona, pero…. Kuroko one-chan se enamoro perdidamente de Misaka One-sama. – nuevamente reino el silencio, no había nada que decir, pero la duda invadió el corazón de Silver.

¿Saben si Shirai-san esta en la ciudad? . – pregunto curiosa.

Salió hace poco a la ciudad vecina, sus padres nos dijeron que se escapo a media noche sin decirles nada y solo llamo para avisarles de su ubicación hace poco. – comento Uiharu ya algo cansada.

Planeábamos ir a buscarla en cuanto termináramos unos asuntos. – dijo Saten ya casi durmiéndose.

No se dijo mas sobre el asunto, las mas jóvenes estaban prácticamente rendidas, no tardaron ni 5 minutos en dormirse, por su parte, Silver no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, hacia ya tanto tiempo que había dejado esa ciudad que era casi un milagro que sus momentos felices no hubiesen sido borrados, justo como lo había hecho su alegría por la vida. En todo ese tiempo fuera de la ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar había visto las peores bajezas de las que ella misma era capaz de hacer, vio con sus propios ojos la sangre derramada de personas sin escrúpulos que se valieron de cualquier medio para lograr sus objetivos, y ella, con sus propias manos tomo justicia e hizo lo que su jefe le había ordenado por el bien de la organización. Sumida en el odio y la sed de venganza poco a poco fue perdiendo lo mas importante que tenia en su vida, su felicidad, su amor, se había perdido a si misma, y de no ser por el recuerdo de sus pequeñas Kohais quizá se habría perdido completamente.

Silver, ese era su nombre ante la organización mafiosa para la cual trabajaba en las sombras, quien era catalogada como el relámpago nocturno, la espadachín mas aterradora de todos los tiempos, así era ella, hermosa, enigmática y por sobre todo letal. Pero aun en el fondo, ella aun era aquella frágil mujer que solo anhelaba una sola cosa en la vida, estas cerca de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo, pero eso era opacado por su afanosa sed de venganza.

Las horas pasaron, pronto se hizo de día y las jóvenes tuvieron que marcharse, Silver no hizo nada mas que agradecerles por su compañía y retirarse a su habitación a meditar todo lo que pudiera. Después del medio día tenia todas las intenciones de salir a dar un paseo, y de no ser por la llamada de uno de los miembros de la organización sus planes no se hubieran frustrado. Cuando recibió la noticia casi se arremete contra el pobre subordinado que le anuncio la decisión de su jefe; se le había ordenado abandonar la ciudad para atender un secuestro no autorizado, muriéndose de la rabia empaco una poca de ropa y salió tal cual fantasma de la mansión.

Rabia era poco comparado con lo que sentía, hacia solo unos minutos estaba dispuesta a dejar su falsedad para ir donde sus seres amados y contarles toda la verdad, quería volver a verlas sonreír solo para ella, quería sentir los cálidos brazos de su amada rodeándole con ternura, quería volver a ver a su amada abuela, la única miembro de su familia que aun permanecía con vida, pero ahora todo quedaría en un simple intento y solo eso.

* * *

Aki uno mas de este peke fic. no nado muy bien k digamos, asi k disculpen si encuentran alguno k otro error, ademas la,mento muchisimo mi retraso en mis otros fics, de verdad k lo lamento, el cap 9 se me borro casi completamente, lo estoy rescribiendo epro creo no kedara = me e pasado algunos dias entre la casa, el hospital, y la escuela, asi k no e tenido tiempo de escribir, lamento mucho el k ustedes pagen por ello.

juro por mi amado anime k me prondre al corriente, pero la escuela absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo y energia, de antemano una disculpa, reitero el hecho de k no avandonare mis fics, les dare un digno final, por otra parte, si alguien por el amor de dios me mete un poco de presion se los agradeseria mucho, trabajo exelente bajo presion.

sin mas por el momento, me despido, espero disfruten de este cap. auk yo misma se k no es muy bueno. gracais por leerme, nos veemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ninguno de lor personajes me pretenece, todos son de sus respectivos creadores-

* * *

**::: Ira descontrolada :::**

Un largo y frustrante viaje fue el que Silver realizo, llena de ira por no haber podido descansar y distraerse de su rutina como ella había planeado, lejos de su trabajo y por sobre todo de su jefe, el que se las ingeniaba para retenerla siempre en casa en los días de descanso de la espadachín. Frustrada a morir miraba por la ventana del automóvil, no había nada que la distrajera lo suficiente como para calmar su malestar, había tenido que salir de la mansión, de la ciudad que le brindo felicidad, solo para atender la estupidez de los subordinados de su jefe, y eso era lo que mas la molestaba, atender algo que a ella no le correspondía en lo mas mínimo, solo porque así lo había dicho su preciado jefe.

Llena de enojo no había podida probar bocado alguno, cada que recordaba lo cerca que se sentía de sus últimos seres amados y del como le fue arrebatada la posibilidad de verlos en su día de descanso un gran nudo se le formaba en la boca del estomago. El chofer del auto no podía sentir mas pánico del que en esos momentos le invadía, estar tan cerca de la peligrosa y sexy sacaría de la organización, y además a sabiendas que esta se veía sumamente enojada no solo daba cabida para sentir miedo; le pobre hombre sudaba a mares al sentir la mirada fría de su pasajera posársele en su noca, sabiendo que de cometer un movimiento en falso podría salir sin vida de la ciudad, se aferraba al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello, trataba de concentrarse lo mas posible en sus cosas para que el miedo no lo invadiera completamente y así perder el control de si mismo. Había tomado la ruta mas rápida a la residencia donde se encontraban los responsables de que el tuviera que transportar a la temida Silver, lo único que lamentaba profundamente era el destino de aquellos que se habían ganado el que la chica estuviera en esa ciudad. Aliviado visualizo la gran residencia Kamijo e informo a su pasajera este hecho. Silver ni se inmuto en contestarle, solo sonrió con malicia mientras checaba el filo de su amada espada asustando aun mas al pobre hombre.

Medio mundo se detuvo a observar la elegante limosina que se estacionaba en frente de la residencia cuyo dueño desconocían completamente, intrigados esperaban que las ventanillas polarizadas se abrieran de un momento a otro para ver el rostro de aquella persona que se encontraba en sus adentros; el chofer toco el timbre y enseguida las rejas le dejaron pasar.

Habían pasado días, horas, quizá semanas, no estaba del todo segura, había sufrido tales maltratos por parte de sus captores que las fuerzas de seguir luchando se habían esfumado tras la decimo cuarta golpiza, casi moribunda tenia que soportar la hambruna y la sed, sus captores no le habían dado mas que un vaso de agua y una hogaza de pan al día, lo cual no era suficiente para mantenerla con energías para seguir soportando los maltratos. En todo ese tiempo jamás volvió a escuchar la voz de aquellas mujeres que se habían escuchado el primer día, tan solo aquellos hombres que la golpeaban a cada que la sorprendían tratando de escapar, el como se enteraban de sus hazañas era sencillo de saber, había cámaras ocultas vigilándole día y noche, lo que le imposibilitaba el escapar sin que estos se enteraran. Frustrada dejo caer su voluntad y se adentro en la depresión. Todo el tiempo siempre pensaba en ella, en su amada One-sama y en lo cerca que se sentía de ella, y por sobre todo en lo inútiles que fueron todos sus esfuerzos la querer salir de aquel lugar. Cansada y hambrienta sucumbía constantemente a los brazos de Morfeo, adentrándose al mundo de ensueños donde siempre veía a su amada One-sama todo el tiempo a su lado, teniendo aquellos crueles sueños donde ambas estaban juntas y siempre algo las separaba. Con lagrimas en los ojos despertaba cada que las pesadillas la perturbaban, imposibilitada de saber si era de día o de noche intentaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente solo para ver nuevamente a la chica que había estado siempre en su corazón.

Acabada de recibir su decimo sexta golpiza, injustificada pues esa vez no había intentado escapar, cuando escucho una gran pelea verbal entro todos los responsables de su secuestro, eran apenas 7 hombres gritando por todos lados, echándose la culpa unos a otros de un "trabajo" no autorizado, la chica dedujo inmediatamente que aquel "trabajo" no era mas que su secuestro, sonrió satisfecha al escuchar el pánico con el que los hombres corrían de un lugar a otro tratando de salvar su pellejo de la ira de alguien al que ellos nombraban aterrorizados como "Silver ".

La joven espadachín salió rápidamente del automóvil tras el chofer le abriera la portezuela, el hombre prácticamente se orino en los pantalones al ver la expresión sádica que en esos momentos la joven asesina poseía, esta solo atino a indicarle que saliera lo mas rápidamente posible de los alrededores y que no regresara hasta que ella lo llamara. Solo se escucho el rechinar de los neumáticos del automóvil tras ser prácticamente destruida la puerta de entrada de la mansión, alertando así a los secuestradores, que el responsable a su castigo por su tontería había llegado. Todos corrieron al único lugar seguro que conocían en toda la mansión llevándose con ellos a la perturbada herederas de los Shirai con ellos como justificación, esperando que la mano derecha de su jefe les comprendiera.

Aterrados escucharon los pacíficos pasos y el rechinar de la espada de su verdugo arrastrándose por la loza del fino suelo, lo que indicaba que la joven mujer se encontraba en su estado mas frenético de éxtasis, pues ella amaba tanto su espada que jamás permitiría que esta tocara algo mas que no fuera carne y sangre de sus victimas. Kuroko sintió la sangre congelársele tras escuchar como los pasos se detenían justo delante de la puerta donde la habían llevado, pudo escuchar claramente el rechina de la perilla y el pasar de la saliva de los hombres por sus gargantas, escucho el temblar de los dientes de uno y sintió como todos se posaban detrás de ella, como si su cuerpo fuese un escudo que los protegería de la furia del asesino que conocía como Silver.

El crujir de la puerta le indico que al fin aquella persona había entrado en la habitación. Esta por su parte antes de entra sintió algo revolverle el estomago, como si dentro de aquel lugar hubiese alguien que le pedía ayuda desesperadamente, un raro sentimiento que no había tenido desde hacia ya 12 años atrás, tragándose aquel sentimiento mientras serraba los ojos se adentro en la estancia fingiendo demencia ante aquella sensación extraña de calor que resurgía en su corazón.

Los hombres no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna tras la imagen que la joven mujer imponía. Ataviada con aquel traje de cuero negro entallado, su ya conocida gabardina de la muerte (solo la usaba cuando sentía la necesidad de sangre), y aquel antifaz que siempre cubría sus ojos; en su mano derecha llevaba la larga Katana de excelente filo conocida como "Ranguren" y en su hombro izquierdo llevaba colgada una pequeña maleta, lo que indicaba que se quedaría un tiempo en aquel lugar. Dejo caer su maleta y trato de tranquilizar aquel sentimiento que le había invadido apenas hace unos mementos.

Espero que…- y no pudo continuar, tras ver la imagen que tenia enfrente su espada cayo al suelo estrepitosamente dejando un eco de silencio repentino después de que el ruido cesara. Su corazón se estremeció a tal grado que el pecho comenzó a dolerle terriblemente tras ver la situación en la que estaba. – Shirai kuroko. – susurro apenas audible para si misma. Los hombres temblaron aterrados tras ver la reacción de la chica.

Entiéndanos Silver-sama, era una situación difícil de ignorar el que la heredera de los Shirai estuviera en esta ciudad sin sus guardaespaldas. – comento uno de ellos, pero la joven acecina no podía despegar los ojos de la joven que tenia justo enfrente, reparo en cada detalle que pudo, sus ropas rasgadas, con gotas de sangre por todos lados, la piel visible llena de moretones y machas de sangre, cubierta por polvo y restos de lagrimas en las mejillas de la heredera de los Shirai.

No creímos que el jefe se negara a esta oportunidad tan jugosa. - comento otro mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Kuroko y miraba des-ínvidamente los pechos casi descubiertos de la joven, lo que enfureció aun mas a la acecina. Ante la mirada atónita de todos Silver levanto su espada del suelo y me poso frente a sus ojos.

Adivina que Ranguren. – le hablo a su espada como si de una persona se tratara. – hoy no trabajaras. – dijo fuerte y claro mientras guardaba su Katana en la funda, esto alegro enormemente a los hombres, pero su expresión cambio al ver que la joven Silver quitaba aquel antifaz de sus ojos dejando a la visa de los hombres aquella mirada chocolate cargada con tan odio que rápidamente todos se alejaron tratando de buscar una salida. – Ranguren no merece ser bañada con la sangre de escoria como la de ustedes. – dijo Silver antes de arremeterse con cada uno de ellos.

Los gritos desgarradores se escucharon por cada centímetro de la gran mansión, cada golpe que la joven otorgaba a sus contrincantes estaba cargado con tal furia que de recibir uno directamente fácilmente abrían perdido el conocimiento, el primero en caer había sido el que había osado en mirar a la heredera Shirai lascivamente, fue arremetido con un fuerte golpe en plena cara, seguido de un par de patadas que le rompieron algo mas que un par de costillas, con la nariz rota, el cuerpo magullado y sangrando a mares el pobre tipo se desmallo completamente, pues al parecer la acecina lo dejaría con vida para después; un par de los restantes quisieron atacarla juntos para así aumentar la posibilidad de salir con vida de ahí, lo cual fue inútil, el que la intento noquear dándole un golpe en la nuca fue detenido exactamente a un centímetro del cuerpo de la chica y esta le había roto el brazo en una fracción de segundo, adolorido se retorció en el suelo intentando calmar su dolor, el otro, el que intento atacarla de frente lanzando una patada de lado, fue recibido por la otra extremidad de la chica impidiéndole tocarla siquiera, en un solo movimiento lo lanzo a la pared y se arremetió contra el en una seria de golpes secos que fácilmente lograron sacarle el aliento, cuando el hombre estuvo inclinado la asesina Silver simplemente lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un giro de 180 grados desnucándolo completamente. Los cuatro hombres restantes temblaban a como gallinas pegados a la pared, llorando suplicaban el que los dejaran, Silver asqueada de verlos golpeo a dos de ellos en la garganta, le dio un puñetazo al que tenia a la izquierda y una patada en el estomago al de la derecha.

Mientras esto sucedía, la heredera de los Shirai utilizaba cada método que podía para deshacerse de las ataduras de las manos y poder escapar de ese lugar, podía sentir el briba de los cuerpos de esos hombres que temblaban aterrados, varias veces el olor la sangre llegaba a su olfato alertándola de que aquella mujer era demasiado peligrosa como para enfrentarla, sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que la perturbaba de otra manera, había algo que le indicaba que no debía temer de aquella asesina nombrada Silver, pese a que sus muñecas estaban sumamente lastimadas y ensangrentadas por tanto forcejeo con las ataduras, ella no desistía de intentar zafarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían inmóvil. Podía oir los gritos desgarradores de los hombres suplicando piedad mientras eran golpeados brutalmente, podía escuchar los golpes secos que producían los puños de la acecina al chocar con los cuerpos de los secuestradores, en menos de 15 minutos todo había culminado, tras escuchar el ultimo grito desgarrador del ultimo de los hombres y tras sentir gotas de sangre ajena chocar con su rostro supo que todo había terminado y que posiblemente su destino no era del todo diferente al de aquellos hombres.

Lamento el que pasaras por esto. – susurro Silver cerca de la joven heredera. Kuroko al sentir a la acecina tan cerca se estremeció, algo que no paso desapercibido por la joven. – no debes temer de mi. – volvió a susurrar mientras se colocaba nuevamente en antifaz.

La sicario mas temida de todo el bajo mundo me pide que no le tenga miedo. – comento con ironía, ante tales palabras Silver se estremeció, paso del asombro a la risa casi inmediatamente, desconcertando a la joven pero haciendo que esta sonriera levemente sin entender porque.

Me has pillado, supongo que la mala fama llega incluso a oídos de la realeza. – dijo Silver mientras analizaba las reacciones de la joven y así ver como debía proceder.

¿Realeza? . – pregunto confundida.

Olvídalo Kuro-chan. – comento la acecina mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven para llevársela de ese lugar.

_¿He oído bien? ¿Me a dicho Kuro-chan o fue mi imaginación? Solo one-sama podía decirme así, no debo atentar contra mi suerte, si la hago enfadar quizá no salga con vida de este lugar. – _pensó la heredera Shirai mientras sentía como la acecina la desataba lentamente.

Escúchame Kuro-chan, no puedo dejarte ir así como si nada, mientras te recuperas estarás a mi cuidado, tu secuestro fui sin autorización así que me encargare de que te dejen en paz, solo has lo que yo te diga al pie de la letra y nada te pasara. – murmuro Silver con tono frio.

Esta bien. – respondió la joven mientras sobaba sus muñecas tras ser desatadas. – Gracias. – dijo meintras sonreía ampliamente y hacia ademan de querer quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero al sentir la mano húmeda y olorosa a sangre de Silver impidiéndoselo supo que algo andaba mal.

No lo hagas, no te quites la venda de los ojos hasta que salgamos de este cuarto. – comento con tono preocupado la acecina, algo que kuroko noto de inmediato. – Debo admitir que me he descontrolado el día de hoy y no creo conveniente el que veas mi trabajo tan de cerca. – comento sumamente nerviosa, ambas se dieron cuenta por el temblar del cuerpo de la acecina.

Esta bien. – respondió tras un suspiro. – _Esta joven, me recuerda un poco a One-sama. – _pensó kuroko mientras era guiada por Silver hacia la salida de aquella habitación.

Con un raro sentimiento renaciendo en ambos corazones las jóvenes salieron de aquella habitación, kuroko apenas tenia las fuerzas para retenerse en pie por lo que Silver la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a una de las habitaciones del a mansión para que descansara plenamente hasta el día siguiente para así ir a un lugar menos perturbador para la joven Shirai.

* * *

uff a sido una mala racha para mis pobres fics, simplemnte no encuentro inspiracion T-T

he aki una entrega mas de este pobre fic k se a conbertido en mi desahogo T-T

Esperare con ancias sus Reviews xD


	4. Chapter 4

**::: Yo te protegeré :::**

El cielo mismo no podría ser comparado a lo que sentía estar entre esos brazos. ¿Libertad? ¿Gozo? ¿Paz? …..O… ¿Amor?. Era una locura siquiera pensar en eso ultimo, considerando quién la llevaba en brazos era ilógico, inverosímil e incluso un amago muy posible al síndrome de Estocolmo, prendada de una asesina, corrección, prendada de la mas peligrosa sicaria de todos los tiempos y por si fuera poco aun no le veía el rostro. Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo mas allá de su cordura lo que la obligaba a sujetarse fuertemente del cuello de aquella mujer como si hubiese estado separada mucho tiempo de ella y tuviese la imperiosa necesidad de no dejarla ir. Tanteo la curvatura de la nuca de su ahora "captora" sintiendo el repentino estremecimiento del cuerpo de la misma en conjunto con el calor que irradiaba su rostro provocado muy seguramente por un sonrojo, y jamás quiso ver el rostro de alguien tanto como lo deseaba en ese momento, quería quitarse la venda y deleitarse con las mejillas sonrojadas de aquella mujer que a un simple roce suyo temblaba. Con una leve sonrisa se apego mas al cuerpo de Silver y se dedico a disfrutar el resto del camino a donde fuera que su salvadora la llevara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Encantadora y sexy, esos fueron los pensamientos de Silver durante todo el camino a la habitación que compartiría con Shirai Kuroko. Sentía que sus brazos fueron hechos para acunar entre ellos a la heredera Shirai, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez, se preguntaba como es que había parado en esa situación; por entre todo el polvo y sangre logro ver lo bien definido que era aquel cuerpo estructural, y sintió vergüenza de mirarle con un dejo de lujuria, además de que las ropas rasgadas de la joven no ayudaban ni un poco a su autocontrol casi nulo, temía que dado a la cercanía de la joven esta se diera cuenta del palpitar acelerado de su corazón, provocado obviamente por la excitación que sentía de solo verla, pero debía calmarse, por el bien de ambas, al menos hasta que todo aquello se solucionara.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos deambulando por la mansión Kamijo, era un poco frustrante para Silver el no encontrar su propia habitación de entre las decenas que había en la mansión.

_Mi habitación… ¿Dónde era mi habitación?. – _pensaba distraída con un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro_.- _Esto me pasa por no venir mas seguido

¿Debo preguntar que sucede? – inquirió dudosa la rehén al oído de su captora con un tono un tanto ¿Sexy?

Na…nada. – Kuroko no tardo en identificar el tono nervioso de aquella simple negación, sintió un vuelco al corazón pero no dijo nada, en cambio decidió ver hasta donde podría llegar.

¿De verdad no sucede nada? . – susurro en el oído de su captora casi pegando sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la misma, logrado tal estremecimiento en ella que sintió un leve tambaleo. Y de repente su "trasporte" se detuvo.

Llegamos. – respondió con voz ronca. – esta es mi habitación, el lugar mas seguro de todo el país. – y tras lo dicho abrió quien sabe como aquella puerta y se adentro a dicha estancia con la heredera Shirai aun en brazos.

Huele a jazmines. – kuroko no pudo evitar olfatear la estancia, dado que no podía ver, sus sentidos estaban intensificados. – ¿No debería oler ha guardado?

El dia en que una habitación mia tenga dicho olor la cabeza de quien protejo seria cortada por mi propia espada. – Silver dijo aquello con un poco de burla sarcástica en su voz, por ello sus palabras fueron tomadas a broma por la heredera Shirai.

Su jefe debe tenerla en muy alta estima para procurar cumplirle sus caprichos. – comento algo inquieta. Mientras tanto Silver la había dejado en una superficie acolchonada, mas específicamente, una cama, la cama de Silver, su actual captora o ¿Salvadora?.

Mas bien diría que me tiene miedo. – y después de eso se escucho una melodiosa risa acompañada de rechinidos de madera y un olor a cedro inundando el ambiente. – ¿Deseas bañarte primero?

Solo si vienes al baño conmigo. – soltó sin anestesia y con el tono mas sexy de su repertorio.

Al parecer no es una joven heredera muy reservada. – claramente se escucho como Silver tragaba saliva después de lo dicho por kuroko.

Y si mi perspectiva no me falla usted ha sido criada como una Ojou-sama. – kuroko culmino con una pose exuberante que sabia descontrolaría a cualquiera.

Y no supo que paso. Cuando reacciono tenia encima suyo el cuerpo de Silver, ambas completamente recostadas en la cómoda cama. Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de la propietaria de dicha habitación en su cuello, una reparación errática, cargada de deseo; pudo sentir la nariz de la misma rozando la piel de aquella zona tan sensible. Cabe decir que la joven asesina procuro no poner ni un solo kilogramo de su peso sobre su ahora protegida, todo su peso lo concentraba en sus 4 extremidades impidiendo con ello lastimar el magullado cuerpo de kuroko.

No has errado, pero aunque mi educación me pone impedimentos no significa que no pueda ignorar lo que me fue enseñado por mis tutores. – su voz era tan sensual que fácilmente logro que su protegida temblase de placer, y todo gracias a que momentos después beso des-ínvidamente el cuello de la joven sacando suspiros cargados de deseo de la misma.

¿Y que te detiene aparte de eso? . – las manos de kuroko recorrían la espalda de Silver con maestría absoluta, provocando una mayor excitación en esta.

Un pequeño detalle. – susurro casi inaudiblemente mientras cambiaba su peso. Kuroko sintió el mover de ese cuerpo para después sentir las manos de Silver en una de sus partes lastimadas, su quejido de dolor fue menguado solo por el repentino contacto de esos labios que no conocía y la estaban volviendo adicta en ese preciso momento. Estuvieron asi unos minutos, explorando la boca de la otra sin importarles el tiempo, Silver había dejado de presionar la parte lastimada de Kuroko y había dejado su extremidad lejos del cuerpo de la heredera Shirai. Solo cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario en su sistema se separaron. – Tu cuerpo .. esta muy lastimado… preferiría curarte.. antes de que tus heridas… empeoren. – Acto seguido se levanto de la cama, tomo entre sus brazos a su rehén y la llevo al cuarto de baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era completamente la locura mas descabellada que jamás había realizado, pero su corazón no mentía, se había enamorado de la persona que ahora retenía su libertad, y lo peor de todo es que… ¡No le importaba en lo mas mínimo!, era claro que el síndrome de Estocolmo le había nublado completamente el juicio, y es que había que verlo para creerlo, Ella, Shirai Kuroko, rehén de Silver, la sicaria mas temida de todo el bajo mundo, ¡¿Enamorda de ella?!. Pero su cuerpo se sentía en sintonía con el tacto de su captora, era como si sus almas fuesen compatibles esta en el mas efímero detalle, y eso le asustaba. Porque ella amaba su one-sama ¿No?, o ¿Quizá inconscientemente ya se había olvidado de aquella persona importante en su vida? Un estremecimiento en su pecho le hizo saber que no era asi, amaba a su one-sama mas allá de los limites de su existencia, entonces ¿Por qué su alma y su corazón parecían una melodía llena de jubilo con la cercanía de Silver?

No podía evitar todos esos pensamientos mientras se relajaba en la gran tina de baño, bajo el agua caliente, la cual molestaba sus heridas, y las esencias aromáticas y curativas que la misma Silver había colocado para ayudarle a recuperarse. Le había dejado sola por respeto, y jamás se sintió tan frustrada en su vida, solo quería hacerla suya ¡YA!, y eso es lo que mas le preocupaba, seria su primera vez, y ese pequeño tesoro se lo había estado guardando a su one-sama, claro, si es que correspondía sus sentimientos. Todo era tan ilógico pero a la vez satisfactorio, no había un como ni un cuando ni mucho menos un porque, simplemente se había prendado espantosamente de Silver. ¿Tantos años de búsqueda habían sido una perdida de tiempo? O ¿Solo era el hecho de que su cansado corazón ya se había resignado?. Todo le parecía tan extraño y conocido, toda esa gama de sentimientos aglomerados en su pecho le indicaban algo que su mente hasta el momento no lograba comprender ¿Era acaso el destino llamando a su puerta?

Con un suspiro salió de la tina. Su cuerpo estaba completamente limpio y sus heridas milagrosamente habían comenzado a cicatrizar a una velocidad inimaginable, lo cual agradeció en el acto, sus moretones eran prácticamente invisibles y su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano que pareciera estar completamente recuperada de todo el cansancio por el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada y mal alimentada.

Se sentía libre y en paz, claro, omitiendo el hecho de que su cuerpo llamaba constantemente al contacto con Silver y el que aun permanecía "secuestrada" por la misma. No reparo en los detalles del baño, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero cabe destacar que era muy espacioso y curiosamente de tonalidades verdes, incluso logro vislumbrar una pequeña ranita de plástico acomodada en una bardita de la bañera, objeto que le dio ternura de solo saber quien era su dueña.

Sonrio enternecida por aquel singular objeto y nuevamente deseo poseer el alma de aquella mujer que la había salvado. Con un nuevo plan de seducción emergió del cuarto de balo Completamente desnuda, obviando el hecho de que no tenia ni una sola prenda propia en toda la mansión. En su mente se imagino cada posible reacción de su guardiana, un posible sonrojo seguido por un tartamudeo o incluso un desmayo, pero lo que encontró en la habitación fue….nada. Silver no estaba, por ningún lado, en la cama encontró una pijama d dos piezas que le quedo algo grande, lo que significa que su "compañera" era mas alta y mayor.

Sin nada que hacer se dejo caer en la cama, con sus planes frustrados y con el pecho aun latiéndole a mil por hora cerro los ojos para tratar de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Hace tan solo unas horas estaba secuestrada, golpeada y mal herida, la situación había cambiado para seguir secuestrada, o al menos esa era su perspectiva, aunque no se quejaba de su carcelera ni mucho menos del trato que le daba; estos últimos pensamientos lograron ponerle una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. No sentía dolor ni cansancio y los recuerdos de lo malo que había vivido habían desaparecido tan pronto Silver la había salvado, ¿Qué es lo que aquella mujer tenia que le hacia olvidar sus penas?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

control, tenia que usar todo su control para no acabar haciendo algo que pudiera lastimar a su protegida, pero esta ultima se lo ponía sumamente difícil, sobre todo con su coqueteo desinhibido y sus poses exuberantes, tuvo que dejarla en aquella habitación para ir a otra y darse un baño de agua helada, era inevitable, Kuroko la había encendido en menos de 10 minutos y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y soportando el desprecio absoluto de su propia alma tuvo que separarse de ella o muy seguramente la habría tomado aun pese a sus heridas. Completamente relajada, limpia y tranquila salió de la ducha y se coloco su linda pijama verde para ir por algo de comer. Ignorante de la hora, pues la casa estaba diseñada para que ni un rayo de luz solar le penetrara, bajo al primer piso y busco algo de comer en la cocina, encontrando despensa únicamente para preparas sopa cacera. Sin mas remedio se dedico a hacerla para subirla a la habitación y alimentar a su invitada.

Después de media hora en la cocina subió dos platos de comida a la habitación con un poco de agua fría. Al abrir la puerta no pudo mas que sonreír complacida al ver a Kuroko recostaba en su cama con la pijama que le había dejado momentos antes de salir de la alcoba

Veo que te ha quedado un poco grande la pijama que te deje. – su tono era sencillo pero denotaba algo de burla en el.

Inevitable, usted es mas grande que yo, me resulta completamente natural. – respondió su interlocutora sin siquiera levantarse de la cama u abrir los ojos.

A lo mucho te llevare un año y unos cuantos meses, no exageres. – respondió risueña mientras ponía la bandeja con comida en una mesa cercana y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. – anda levántate y ven a comer algo conmigo. – acto seguido la heredera Shirai se levanto de un salto y al abrir sus ojos se quedo estática por un segundo. Después de ello se acerco cautelosa y ¿sonrojada? a una ligeramente divertida Silver. – no te voy a morder. – una risa traviesa se asomo por sus labios.

No puedo decir lo mismo de mi. – en un arrebato de pasión kuroko había corrido el pequeño tramo que la separaba de Silver, se sentó en su regazo y le devoró literalmente los labios.

De..veri…as…comer…algo…. – murmuraba entre beso y beso mientras sus manos comenzaban a mimar el cuerpo de Kuroko por debajo de la pijama.

Mi cuerpo y mi alma te aclaman con la intensidad de mil años.- algo en la mirada de la heredera Shirai doblegaba toda negativa e impedimento que Silver estuviera pensando. – aunque no se quien se oculta debajo de esa mascara mi alma busca pertenecerte…. perdóname. – una inmensa tristeza se filtro en su mirada y su compañera no puedo mas que estrecharla mas en sus brazos.

Pídeme cualquier cosa que logre borrar la tristeza de tus ojos y te lo daré sin arremetimientos, mi alma es tuya desde el momento en que te vi y llora por solo ver el dolor que se refleja en tu mirada. – las cosa se complicaban mas con el pasar de los segundos, una traviesa lagrima cargada de dolor resbalo por la mejilla de Silver y cayó en el regazo de kuroko.

Ámame como mi alma te lo pide aunque mi corazón no este de acuerdo con ello. – suplicó mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de su compañera.

¿Quién habita en tu corazón es … el amor predestinado desde tu infancia? . – pregunto anhelante mientras sin miedo quitaba el antifaz de su rostro.

Asi es, y sin embargo mi alma mi implora estar a tu lado. – las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer tras la clara confusión en el corazón y mente de la joven Shirai.

Kuroko. – todo quedo en el olvido, le amaba, cuanto tiempo había esperado ese mísero instante, una sonrisa llena de jubilo apareció en su rostro mientras lagrimas fluían de sus orbes como ríos surcando sus mejillas. La mencionada al escuchar su nombre salió de su escondite y se quedo muda al encontrarse con esa mirada chocolate que tanto había buscado todos esos años. – te protegeré de todo el dolor que pueda surgir en el camino… solo déjame amarte.

…. – como respuesta solo recibió un beso hambriento cargado de ternura y una infinita añoranza.

* * *

lo se, lo se, no actualizo mucho este fic, lo tengo muy presente xD

ya vere k hacer con eso, buscare inspiracion en los confines del universo... o en otra chica xD

perdonen las faltas de orrografia, no lo cheke por la simple razon de k rompi mis lentes u-u

bueno, hasta la proxima... las kiero!


	5. Chapter 5

**::: Besos :::**

**Silver POV**

Debía parar. Tenia que detenerme irrefutablemente en ese preciso momento, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer a mi cerebro. Cada beso me robaba un trozo de alma, cada caricia me arrancaba un suspiro y aquella atrevida lengua que jugueteaba en mi cuello me estremecía terriblemente; la pasión y la lujuria unieron fuerzas y nublaron casi por completo mi juicio. Tenia que parar, aunque no quisiera… DEVIA hacerlo, pero era tan condenadamente difícil con aquellas manos recorriéndome la espalda, siendo secundado por la desquiciante lengua que recorría mi ya ardiente piel desde mis labios hasta la clavícula, siguiendo por el cuello y culminando con el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Desconozco el momento preciso en que terminamos en el suelo alfombrado, poco me importaba, nada me importaba mas que mi pequeña Kuroko, y era mi preocupación lo que me pedía a gritos parar con semejante acto antes de que llegara mas lejos, pero es que mi cordura no tenia sentido con mi mente bloqueada por la lujuria, la deseaba, aquí y ahora, la desee desde que deliberadamente ella dio hincapié a todo ese alboroto de hormonas que por años había reprimido con éxito, la amaba y odiaba por ello. Mis manos recorrían su piel y trazaban caminos sin sentido por lo largo de su espalda; mis besos apasionados se volvían castos para después convertirse en salvajes que felizmente me eran correspondidos, la ropa me estorbaba y se que a ella también, pero…. ¡DEBIA PARAR!

Las heridas de mi pequeña aun no sanaban completamente y estaba cien por ciento segura de que si seguíamos con aquello ella terminaría mas lastimada, pero me era tan condenadamente difícil, ella era mi droga personal, apenas probaba sus labios me era imposible pensar, solo me dedicaba a sentir y tocar….tocar su maldito/bendito/sexy cuerpo bien formado, recorrer su cuello con besos tibios y húmedos hasta los limites del escote de la pijama. Sus inquietas manos jugaban por debajo de mis ropas, excitándome con cada rose, y ella sabia lo que sus caricias provocaban en mi, la veía sonreír con lujuria impregnada en sus ojos, ¡Y ESO ME EXITABA!

Por un segundo deje de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel y después un tirón en mi pijama superior, poco me importo la tela rasgada y los botones rotos, simplemente nada me importaba mas que sucumbir ante sus deseos, pero ¡DEVIA PARAR! Simplemente esta mujer me prendía y descontrolaba en segundos.

Entre beso y beso no me percate de que me fui recostando en la alfombra con ella sobre de mi, no me importaba lo que me fuera a hacer, por el brillo de sus ojos sabia perfectamente que nada malo podría salir de aquello. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi estomago y me observo unos segundos, como grabando en su memoria cada uno de los detalles de mi cuerpo superior desnudo. En un arrebato seximente bien calculado se inclino un poco y con la yema de su dedo incide derecho recorrió la piel de mi abdomen, jugó un poco con mi ombligo mandándome una descarga eléctrica placentera a todo mi cuerpo, me incorpore un poco y apoye mi peso en mis extremidades, la vi sonreír cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer por sus caricias nada inocentes, ya no aguantaba mas, simplemente esa mujer era demasiada tentación…!Y YO ERA UNA VIL PECADORA!

Y sin mas remedio me deje llevar por mis malditos instintos… grave error.

En un arrebato de excitación fui demasiado brusca, la tome de las caderas y termine sobre ella dispuesta a devorarla, y de no ser por su quejido de dolor lo hubiera hecho. La había lastimado, eso jamás en la vida me lo perdonaría, sobre todo cuando hacia solo unos minutos atrás jure protegerla de todo. Pero ella pareció restarle importancia, tan solo me sonrió dulcemente y me atrajo hacia si para que me recostara sobre ella, aunque claro, mi cerebro por fin había reaccionado y procure no poner mucho de mi peso sobre su aun acelerado pecho. No dijimos nada por un rato, tan solo nos quedamos ahí, sin movernos, escuchando la respiración de la otra y sintiendo nuestros cuerpos.

**Kuroko POV**

El paraíso me era insípido estando con mi amada One-sama. La había encontrado, mas bien ella me había encontrado, valla forma de reencontrarnos, quizá deba poner un par de flores en la tumba de mis secuestradores para darles las gracias por su estupidez. Muchas emociones para un solo dia me calaban el alma, se me retorcía el corazón de puro jubilo por lo recién sucedido. La piel de One-sama, sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma entremezclado con el mío y su largo y sensual cabello esparcido por su delineada espalda, todo lo que soñaba era tenerla asi para mi el resto de mis días, posada en mi pecho, durmiendo conmigo, compartiendo noches de lujuria a mi lado, explorando los placeres de la carne con y solo conmigo. Y es ahora cuando todo aquello que tanto soñé podría volverse realidad, claro, solo si ella lo deseaba igualmente y solo si no desparecía de mi lado por volver con su jefe.

Aquello ultimo me estrujo el corazón terriblemente, ella tenia un jefe y un deber, y ya tenia entendido que sus manos estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, quizá de sangre inocente, eso me aterraba, pero yo la amo y eso no cambiara por mucho que lo intente, le perdonaría cada uno de sus errores si me daba amor solamente a mi, soy terriblemente egoísta, por ella lo que sea, si me pidiera hoy mismo, en este instante unirme a su banda con tal de permanecer a su lado por siempre seguro aceptaría. Aunque la simple idea de matar personas me calaba los huesos no me importaría con tal de nunca separarme de ella. Pero conocía a One-sama. Silver podía ser la de la sangre fría, pero no mi One-sama, no la chica que con ver una mariposa morir derramaba lagrimas de tristeza y les sepultaba bajo los cerezos de su jardín.

Sumida entre mis pensamientos no me percate que una herida se había abierto y sangraba ligeramente. No se como One-sama se dio cuenta de ello y armo el alboroto mas grande que e visto en mi vida por una simple cortadita, aunque debo admitir que ardía un poco, mas tarde yo en soltar una mueca de molestia que One-sama en traer un antiséptico y una pomada de dudosa procedencia. De un rápido movimiento me levanto del suelo y me sentó en una de las sillas para posteriormente curar la piel rasgada de mi hombro. Debo admitir que el rose de sus manos me estremecía.

Se que quizá no sea el momento adecuado… pero…. Te extrañe, One-sama. – no pude observar su reacción, pero sentí como sus manos se detuvieron de su labor unos segundos para después continuar.

Siempre es el momento adecuado, yo también te extrañe mucho pequeña. – y lo dijo, dijo que ella también me extraño todo el tiempo.

One-sama…¿Cómo terminaste en el bajo mundo?. – tenia que saberlo, me mataba la curiosidad por saber como había caído en ese mundo de muerte, necesitaba saberlo. No dijo nada mientras terminaba de poner una gasa en mi herida, fueron los 60 segundos mas tortuosos de mi vida. Cuando termino tomo asiento en una silla enfrente de la mia, afianzo mis manos entre la suyas y me miro a los ojos, su mirada denotaba dolor, lo cual me removió el piso.

¿Podríamos hablar de eso mañana? . – sus ojos me mataban el alma, quizá aun no era tiempo de hablar de cosas serias, como respuesta solo asentí con media sonrisa en mis labios, ella lo comprendería, nunca necesitamos palabras para saber lo que la otra decía con solo una mirada.

¿Te importa si comemos ahora? . – debía admitir que me moría de hambre y la comida de One-sama se veía apetitosa. Ella me asintió y ambas comenzamos a degustar el platillo, que pese a ser sencillo sabia a gloria. Por un buen rato nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, ambas con una delicada sonrisa en los labios, si bien no era mi estereotipo de "Cita Perfecta", teniendo a mi lado a One-sama aquel estereotipo era insípido. Me pregunte el hecho de que solo subiera un par de vasos de agua natural, pero no le di importancia, tome el vaso y di un sorbo a aquel liquido, debo decir que sabia a los mil demonios, casi lo escupo de no ser por la mirada severa de One-sama.

Tus heridas no sanaran por si solas en un buen tiempo, ese liquido es un compuesto medicinal de alta potencia, maximiza la recuperación del cuerpo. – me dijo con mirada suave pero con voz severa. Yo solo podía mirar aquel liquido con cierto asco, sabia horrible y en mi vida lo bebería por mi propia voluntad. One-sama parecía saber esto pues simplemente negó divertida y tomo su vaso, bebió el liquido con suma facilidad y lo dejo en la mesa junto a su plato vacio. Vi embelesada como se levantaba elegantemente de su silla y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. – si lo tomas todo sin ninguna replica mas… haremos lo que tu apetezcas por esta noche.

Escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse y el agua del grifo correr, escuche los crujidos de la madera y el pisar de One-sama, pero lo que mas claro escuchaba era…. El rápido golpeteo de mi corazón acelerado, aquellas palabras tenían miles de matices en el tono, matices suaves y seductores que me dejaron completamente en shock, si mi subconsciente no me fallaba solo tenia que beber aquel asqueroso liquido, pasarlo por mi garganta y dejar que este fuese absorbido por mi sistema. Me debatía entre el asqueroso sabor y el significado de las palabras de One-sama, la maldecía por haberlas dicho pues ambas sabían que no había nada mas acertado que un chantaje bien formulado, lo único bueno de todo era que el chantaje funcionaba solo con ellas 2 de por medio, solo yo podía chantajear a mi One-sama y solo One-sama podía chantajearme a mi. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese detalle y sin mas remedio me bebí de un solo trago aquel espantoso liquido, el cual sorprendentemente ahora poseía un sabor delicioso. Completamente sorprendida sentí los brazos de One-sama alrededor de mi cuello, ante un pequeño sobresalto escuche una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, la cual me lleno de calidez.

Se me olvido decirte que el compuesto se adapta a tus pupilas gustativas, así que después de primer sorbo el sabor ya no es desagradable. – one-sama definitivamente no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, aun después de los años y las circunstancias aprovechaba las oportunidades para mofarse de mi, sin duda alguna la amo.

Debo agradecerle a quien invento semejante medicina, ¿Por qué no está a la venta en las farmacias?. – como respuesta obtuve una pequeña carcajada de One-sama, me encantaba escucharla asi de feliz.

Acepto tu gratitud. No está a la venta aun porque los médicos se niegan a perder millones de dólares en pacientes que con este compuesto se recuperarían en simples horas y no en largos meses. El dinero mueve al mundo Kuro-chan. – sus palabras me dieron pena, no sabia si era porque su revolucionario invento no fuera aceptado por los médicos o por el hecho de que millones de personas podrían salvarse con el compuesto. Pero debía admitir que sus ultimas palabras tenían un gran peso de razón. – es hora de dormir, ve a lavarte, te espero en la cama, cumpliré mi promesa en canto descanses un poco y tu cuerpo se recupere por completo. – me esperaba eso ultimo, One-sama nunca se cansaría de sobreprotegerme y yo jamás me cansaría de ello. Antes de levantarme One-sama me beso, no en los labios como lo hubiese deseado, si no en la mejilla y juguetonamente en el cuello, casi me le aviento encima cuando beso la piel sensible de mi cuello. Finalmente se separo de mi con una hermosa sonrisa y se recostó en a cama.

Simplemente obedecí y fui al baño a lavarme lo mas rápido que pude. One-sama pensaba en todo pues en el lavabo había un cepillo nuevo en su empaque listo para que lo tomara.

**Silver POV**

La vi dirigirse al baño y suspire con sumo cansancio. Habían sido muchas emociones para un solo dia e intuía el mañana seria mas agotador que el hoy. Escuche el agua del grifo cerrarse y sin mas remedio me levante de la cama y espere a un lado de la puerta del baño a que Kuroko saliera, sabia lo que pasaría y no lo menciones por un buen motivo…

La puerta se abrió y en cuanto Kuroko piso la alfombra se desmayó, su cuerpo no toco el suelo pues por ello me encontraba yo ahí, para sostenerla en cuanto perdiera la conciencia y evitarle un golpe a su cuerpo, sin duda era una completa egoísta por querer admirar el plácido rostro de mi pequeña dormido, no tenia remedio, habían pasado años desde que la había visto dormir, y cuantos años no la había deseado con suma lujuria, pero ahora no era tiempo de aquello, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y mi libido podía esperar una eternidad entera de ser necesario, pero por ahora solo me dedicaría a velar su sueño y esperar a que Morfeo me llamara para acompañarla en el paraíso de nuestros sueños. La lleve a la cama y la acomode con sumo cuidado en ella, la arrope un poco y me recosté a su lado observando su rostro dormido, la amaba tanto. Cuando sentí mis parpados cansados le di un casto beso en la frente y me acomode a su lado, abrazándola, protegiéndola de todo, ella automáticamente se puso de lado y se acomodo en mi pecho, en ese momento sentí que podría morir y no me importaría.

* * *

Agradezco la espera y sus encantadores comentarios, en especial los de **Lady Poison Dreams**, nena tus comentarios son los mejores de todos los que he recibido en lo largo des estos 2 años ;) no es por menospreciar a las demás pero... esk los comentarios asi de largos me inspiran y me cautivan en sobremanera ;)

Por ultimo les deseo una excelente navidad y un prospero año nuevo, es mi deseo la pasen excelente y se diviertan en sobremanera. Yo por mi parte soy el Grinch en mi casa pues siempre me duermo temprano, eso de no tener pareja no es de dios, hasta mi hermana menor tiene novio y yo ni una luciérnaga alumbrado mi jardín xD soy de lo mas aburrida lo se, no me culpen, solo no hay quien saque mi lado mas loco xD

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Atte: Sakura Kinesuki Black**


	6. Chapter 6

**::: Lagrimas Retenidas :::**

Había que estar en el cielo mismo para presenciar tan divina imagen. Ambas jóvenes mujeres aun permanecían recostada en la enorme cama; la menor completamente dormida a causa de la medicación que su compañera le había dado la noche anterior, mientras que la sicario le observaba dormir con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

La tenue luz de una lámpara arrinconada apenas iluminaba lo suficiente como para que la mayor detallara las facciones de su persona mas importante, detallo cada línea de su cuerpo y rostro, grabo en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de aquel ser que desde pequeña fue su luz y vida. Con parsimonia absoluta detallo como el medicamento hacia efecto poco a poco, cerrando las heridas de la joven Shirai sin dejar ni una sola marca, tal y como lo había esperado. Un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de su protegida le indico que esta estaba sintiendo las bajas temperaturas de aquella habitación, y es que no podía evitarse, Silver amaba el frio, por ello su habitación tenia tan bajas temperaturas. Hizo ademan de querer levantarse para buscar una manta, mas sin embargo le detuvo el adormilado agarre de Kuroko, quien aun en sueños sintió la lejanía de su One-sama e inconscientemente sus manos buscaron retenerle con ella, buscando desesperadamente de no perderla nunca mas. Silver sonrió melancólicamente, se acerco a su pequeño amor, le acaricio tiernamente el rostro y le beso la frente, para después susurrarle al odio unas pocas palabras "Voy por una manta, no tardare mas de 30 segundo". La heredera Shirai renuentemente, aun en el mundo de los sueños, le soltó. La ultima de los Misaka se levanto de aquel lecho con sumo cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible, fue directo al ropero, tomo su manta mas mullida y regreso a la cama en menos de lo que había prometido. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su protegida, esta de nueva cuenta se aferro a ella inconscientemente, lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Silver.

En cuanto la sicario distendió la manta procedió a tapar a su amada, la cual frunció un poco el seño al notar la barrera que le separaba del frio agradable del cuerpo de Silver, no paso mucho tiempo para que la ultima de los Misaka estuviera también bajo aquella manta abrazando protectoramente a la heredera de los Shirai, la manta le molestaba un poco, pero simplemente se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido al agradable calor del cuerpo de Kuroko. Sin percatarse del como, se fue quedando dormida con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de su amada.

La heredera de los Shirai despertó habrio los ojos pocos minutos después de que su amada castaña se quedara dormida, completamente somnolienta sonrió ante la imagen de su one-sama completamente relajada y dormida entre sus brazos, y es entonces cuando deseo mas que nunca en su vida despertar con ella todos los días lo que le restaba de vida.

El aliento de la respiración acompasada de Siver le rosaba el cuello y comenzaba a atraerle irremediablemente. Pronto, sin percatarse de en que momento roso con su nariz la barbilla de la sicario e hizo un pequeño camino de ahí hasta la mejilla culminando con el enfrentamiento de ambas narices, con el aliento de su amada One-sama chocando directamente con su boca hambrienta de aquellos besos apasionados a los que se había vuelto adicta en tan poco tiempo. Sus manos traviesas poco a poco comenzaban a moverse por debajo de la manta y jugaban en las entradas abiertas de aquella pijama que cubría el cuerpo de su amada, cada rose directo con la pile de la sicario le llenaba de una placentera corriente en la espina dorsal que poco a poco le hacia perder la cordura. Poco a poco sus manos buscaban mas piel que acariciar, llegando a incluso desabotonar los broches de la pijama superior de la heredera Misaka. El pulso de Kuroko se disparo al cielo al notar que su amada no llevaba sujetador y sentir la piel de los senos de su amada en la yema de sus dedos, casi no pudo controlarse al escuchar un leve gemido por parte de su amada cuando comenzó a rosar con la punta de sus dedos el pezón ya endurecido de Silver. La respiración de su amada se volvía mas errática a cada roce suyo y a su vez el aliento agitado de esta chocaba directamente con su boca, invitándola a probar nuevamente los labios de la sicario y robarle unos cuantos besos nada castos mientras esta dormía.

La heredera Shirai trataba con todas su fuerzas de no perder el control de si misma ante los gemidos de evidente excitación que le provocaba a su amada con sus caricias. La heredera Shirai sintió su mundo temblar cuando una aun dormida Mikoto buscaba lentamente los pliegues de su pijama y comenzaba a acariciarle la cintura e inconscientemente le iba desabotonando su pijama.

Y como si de dos imanes se tratara, sus bocas se unieron un beso dulce que con los segundos se torno hambriento, haciendo que Silver finalmente abriera pesadamente sus ojos, sonriera en medio del beso y afianzaba la cintura de su amada entre sus brazos. Sin haberlo previsto antes, la heredera Shirai se dio vuelta y se posó encima de la sicario y trataba por todos los medios de tocar tanta piel como sus manos le permitieran. Silver, por su parte, solo podía gemir entre los labios de su amada mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Kuroko.

Silvier sintió como su amada rompía el beso y comenzaba a formar un camino de besos húmedos desde la comisura de sus labios, pasando por su cuello y culminando en sus senos, los cuales al poco tiempo fueron bien atendidos por los labios de la heredera Shirai quien succionaba rítmicamente el seno derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo magistralmente. Las manos de la sicario recorrían la espalda de kuroko haciendo caminos sin sentido en esta y provocándole escalofríos placenteros a su protegida.

Y de repente, las fuerzas de kuroko desaparecieron como consecuencia a los días de hambruna y cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, acumulado a lo largo de esos terribles días de cautiverio. Esto frustro enormemente a la heredera de los Shirai e incomodo un poco a la sicario, quien de inmediato se sintió culpable ante tal situación. Y ahora se veía a una Kuroko completamente encendida sobre una Mikoto en las mismas condiciones que su compañera, con la diferencia de que la menor no podía moverse libremente.

Lo siento, Kuroko. – Silver se acomodo un poco haciendo que su amada quedara en su pecho. – aun faltan unas horas para que estés completamente recuperada.

Si, ahora recuerdo que debía esperar a que el compuesto terminara de hacer efecto. – Kuroko hizo un puchero demasiado tierno que provoco que Silver le besara en los labios, lo cual encanto a su amada.

No te quejes, que de no ser por ese compuesto yo no te habría tocado hasta dentro de varias semanas. – y Silver no pudo retener su risa ante la cara des espanto que Kuroko gesticulo. – aunque de ser sincera no estoy segura de si me habría retenido tanto tiempo con tus nada sutiles insinuaciones y provocaciones. – y ahora fue el turno de la heredera Shirai de reír abiertamente, provocando un sonrojo apenas visible en el rostro de Mikoto. Y el silencio reino en el ambiente por unos minutos. Solo podía escucharse la respiraron de ambas y el leve rgir del aire acondicionado que mantenía la habitación a tan bajas temperaturas.

One-sama. ¿Podemos hablar de "eso"? . – Silver sintió su corazón parársele de inmediato y Kuroko pudo sentir el estremecimiento de esta.

Yo… - hizo una leve pausa que delataba su preocupación. – después de que sepas lo que he hecho ¿Te alejarías de mi lado? . – ante tal pregunta Kuroko saco fuerzas y encaro a su amada.

Mikoto one-sama, te he buscado por todos estos años y en el trascurso de estos conocí la reputación de Silver, se de las "cosas" que has hecho pues yo he andado por tu mundo en algunas ocasiones. – sus ojos demostraron tal convencimiento que lograron apaciguar un poco las dudas de Mikoto. – Eschuchame bien, Mikoto. Yo- Nun-Ca- Te-De-Ja-Re. – recalco cada silaba para después besar a una Mikoto completamente frágil.

Entonces, dime, ¿Qué quieres saber? – Silver se preparo mentalmente para cualquier pregunta.

Quiero saberlo todo, para empezar, quiero saber… ¿Cómo terminaste en este mundo?. – ante tal cuestionamiento Mikoto se estremeció nuevamente y busco aferrarse al cuerpo de su amada. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se acurrucara en el pecho de esta mientras trataba por todos los medios de retener esas lagrimas que por años había escondido de todo mundo.

Cuando ocurrió "aquello" donde mis padres murieron. – el tono de Silver era tan lastimero que Kuroko sintió esta se rompería en cualquier instante. – yo había llegado a casa unos minutos antes de la explosión. Cuando llegue a la mansión escuche a mis padres discutir con alguien sobre algo de un testamento, quise ir a ver lo que sucedía, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la habitación donde mis padres se encontraban alguien me golpeo en la nuca y quede inconsciente al instante. Desperté unos días después sin saber mi nombre y con aparatos monitoreando mi estado vital, tenia heridas vendadas por todos lados y algunos piquetes de agujas en el cuello. – kuroko sintió las lagrimas de Silver en su pecho, mas no dijo nada y trato por todos los medios de retener el nudo de su propia garanta, quien deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas ante las palabras lastimeras de Mikoto. – a los pocos minutos entro Ryuji-sama, padre de Touma-sama, quien me dijo había sido la única sobreviviente de la explosión de la mansión de los Misaka y que era la única heredera de todo ese imperio. Yo no recordaba nada de mi vida en ese entonces, por lo cual le crei. Con el pasar del tiempo fui recuperando la memoria hasta el punto donde nada me cuadraba con lo dicho por Ryuji-sama, al comentárselo el se torno serio y mando a sus hombres a encerrarme a una habitación, fue ahí donde conocí a Touma-sama, quien estaba encerrado en la habitación contigua a la mía. Paso el tiempo y me percate de que Ryuji-sama no tenia la intención de sacarme de esa habitación y con forme ese tiempo fue pasando Touma-sama y yo nos hicimos cercanos. - ante esas palabras pronunciadas con algo de ternura Kuroko sintió sus celos surgir. – pasando el tiempo yo veía televisión y aprendía defensa personal en un curso visual que curiosamente encontré en la habitación junto con otros tipos de combate que me vinieron como anillo al dedo. Mi relación con Touma-sama, a medida que crecíamos se torno un tanto profesional, después de todo era el hijo de Ryuji-sama y juntos planeamos un golpe de traición. Ambos odiábamos a Ryuji-sama por diferentes motivos, yo le odiaba por mentirme y mantenerme presa en ese lugar en contra de mi voluntad lejos de ti y Touma-sama le odiaba por su propios motivos, los cuales nunca supe. Logramos salir de nuestro encierro y pese a que nunca habíamos matado a alguien se nos dio muy bien derrotar a cuanto hombre se pusiera en nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos con Ryuji-sama el nos veía completamente complacido, como si ya hubiese esperado eso. Nunca olvidare el rostro de Touma-sama cuando tomo la vida de su padre con sus propias manos. Desde ese entonces me mantengo tan alejada de el como me es posible. – el leve temblor de Silver tomo desprevenida a Kuroko.

One-sama, si ya era libre ¿Por qué no regreso con nosotros? . – otro estremecimiento por parte de Mikoto uno que fue acompañado por algunas lagrimas de dolor.

Kuroko, temía me despreciaras al enterarte que mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre. – los sollozos de Silver eran tan profundo que lastimaban el alma de Kuroko. Como respuesta Kuroko busco el rostro de Mikoto y le beso dulcemente.

One-sama, esos hombres eran la guardia personal de Ryuji-sama, ¿Cierto?. – silver solo asintió. – eso significa que sus manos estaban mucho mas manchadas de sangre inocente, esos hombres merecían morir tanto como Ryuji-sama. – la heredera de los Shirai tomo una mano de Mikoto y le beso dulcemente el dorso. – las manos de One-sama están manchadas por sangre de personas de mal corazón, y eso lo se porque conozco a one-sama y se que ella jamás lastimaría a un ser inocente. – y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer por el rostro de Mikoto, quien se aferro al cuerpo de su amada quien comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas de impotencia.

Nunca mate a nadie que fuera un simple civil, pese a las ordenes de Touma-sama jamás cumplí dichos actos y me rehusaba completamente a cometer asesinato de personas inocentes. - sus sollozos iban menguando quedamente. – pero esa no fue la única razón de quedarme a lado de Touma-sama. Si me iba jamás encontraría a quien mato a mis padres, y a su muerte debo cobrarle justicia. Necesito saber que paso ese día, kuroko, lo que significa que, como aun no he encontrado al asesino de mis padre, no podre irme contigo. – las palabras de silver se notaban decididas, lo cual estrujo el corazón de Kuroko, quien ante lo dicho trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no romper en llanto desesperado, pues sabia que de hacerlo Silver no le creería nada de lo que diría a continuación.

Ire contigo. – dijo firmemente, lo cual hizo que Silver frunciera el entrecejo.

No . – fue la escuálida respuesta de Mikoto.

No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo, quieras o no, iré contigo. – y de ahí se formo toda una guerra de miradas feroces y decididas que fácilmente el ambiente se torno pesado. – te amo, y ahora que te he encontrado me importa un comino tu opinión, iré contigo. – y tras unos segundos de miradas penetrantes, Silver relajo su expresión y la sustituyo por una sumamente triste pero a la vez esperanzada.

¿Amas a una asesina? . – pregunto sumamente melancólica.

No. – ante esta respuesta Silver se intranquilizó. – Yo amo a Misaka, Mikoto, quien pese a estar en el bajo mundo a mantenido sus manos limpias de sangre inocente, amo a la asesina de asesinos, yo solo amo a Silver. – fue imposible para ambas abrazarse mutuamente como si el mundo se les viniera encima mientras lloraban en el hombro de la otra.

Tras unos minutos mas de llanto ambas cayeron presas del cansancio. Aun faltaban muchas cosas por resolver en el futuro, pero al menos ya se tenían la una a la otra para resguardar sus espaldas. Había un aspecto que Kuroko noto incongruente en el relato de su amada, y era el motivo por el cual ella despertó con múltiples heridas vendadas si no se encontró rastro de sangre alguna de la mas joven de los Misaka. Algo no le cuadraba. Necesitaba saber si su one-sama había estado o no en aquella explosión, y si no fue así averiguar el como se había hecho todas esas heridas. Por su parte Silver se percato de esa enorme laguna mental en sus recuerdos y rememoro las palabras de Ryuji-sama en su mente. Según le habían dicho, ella fue sacada de la casa antes de la explosión de la mansión, pero el hombre jamás le explico el como tenia esas heridas en su cuerpo. Ambas con esa incógnita en sus mentes cayeron en el mundo de Morfeo antes de percatarse siquiera de lo cansadas que estaban. Ambas abrazándose mutuamente, con lagrimas ya secas en sus rostros y sonrisas leves en los labios.


End file.
